Conventionally, environmental problems in global such as a global warming are recognized.
In place of a car that used fossil fuel such as gasoline that exhaust carbon dioxide which causes global warming, recently, such as an electric vehicle that uses the fuel cell are noted.
As for such a fuel cell system, the fuel cell system that shows in outline in FIG. 16 is adopted.
That is, fuel cell system 200 of FIG. 16 comprises fuel cell stack 202 that is the main body of the solid polymer type fuel cell.
In this fuel cell stack 202, an anode 206 (hydrogen pole), in which the hydrogen gas that is the fuel gas is supplied by hydrogen tank 204 that is the fuel gas supply source, is provided. Moreover, in the fuel cell stack 202, a cathode (air pole) 210, in which an air that is the oxidant gas is supplied through compressor 208, is provided.
As for the hydrogen gas that is the fuel gas, is stock as a high-pressure hydrogen gas in a hydrogen tank 204.
The high-pressure hydrogen gas supplied by hydrogen tank 204 is decompressed to the driving pressure of the fuel cell by a hydrogen pressure adjustment valve 212.
The high-pressure hydrogen gas is supplied to the anode 206 through a hydrogen supply passage 214.
The surplus hydrogen gas, which is not consumed by the anode 206, is returned to the hydrogen supply passage 214 by a hydrogen circulation passage 218 through a hydrogen circulation pump 216.
The surplus hydrogen gas is mixed with the hydrogen gas which is supplied by the hydrogen tank 204, and it is supplied to the anode 206.
On the other hand, air as the oxidant gas is compressed through a compressor 208 through the air filter not shown in the drawing, and the compressed air is supplied to the cathode 210 through an air supply passage 220.
In addition, the atmospheric oxygen is used to react by the cathode 210, and the air of the remainder is discharged through an air pressure adjustment valve 222 that adjusts the air pressure.
Moreover, in the fuel cell stack 202, in order to keep the temperature of the fuel cell stack 202 at the predetermined temperature, the cooling system, in which that he cooling fluid such as cooling water is circulated around, is provided.
That is, the cooling fluid cooled with radiator 224 is circulated to cool the fuel cell stack 202 through a cooling water circulation path 228, 230 by a cooling water pump 226.
Moreover, in the hydrogen circulation passage 218, a discharge path 232 is diverged to exhaust outside the nitrogen gas and the like included in the surplus hydrogen gas.
For instance, a purge valve 234 for opening and shutting of this discharge path 232 with an electromagnetic valve is disposed.
By the way, in the fluid that flows in the hydrogen circulation passage 218, since impurities such as foreign matter might be contained, the filter is provided in the purge valve 234 in the discharge path 232.
For instance, there is Patent Literature 1 (JP 2008-270151, A) as a fuel cell system that disposes the filter in the purge valve 234 on such discharge path 232.